Change
by Kei Machiyaka
Summary: Perlahan, bukan hanya Reborn yang sadar, kini ia pun mulai menyadarinya. Ia telah berubah. Happy reading! :)


Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan :) Happy reading!

* * *

**Change  
**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn cuma milik Akira Amano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berubah, Tsuna."

Perlahan, bukan hanya Reborn yang sadar, kini ia pun mulai menyadarinya. Dirinya yang sekarang tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Waktu telah mengikis semua sifat ceroboh dan ceria khas dirinya, menyisakan sifat dewasa nan serius yang mulai mendominasi.

Tsuna terdiam.

"Perlukah aku menodongkan Leon padamu lagi, Tsuna?"

Raut wajah biasa tanpa ekspresi ditunjukkan Tsuna. Jika sebelumnya Reborn jarang menghela nafas, untuk Tsuna itu bisa jadi pengecualian. Reborn sadar betul muridnya ini sudah dewasa, tapi ia tetap tak dapat menerimanya.

"Tidak perlu Reborn." Respon tak biasa meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Tsuna. 

* * *

Genap 62 hari setelah Tsuna menginjak usianya yang ke 19 tahun. Tepat 4 tahun 13 hari sejak Nana Sawada pergi meninggalkan nama. Makan malam di mansion Vongola berlangsung sunyi tanpa suara alat makan berdenting.

Malam itu, makanan di atas meja nyaris teronggok sia sia.

"Juudaime, kau tahu menahu soal hal itu kan?"

"Huh? Soal apa Hayato?" Tsuna mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Gokudera mengalihkan pandangan pada Yamamoto yang tak berniat untuk menyentuh sendoknya sekalipun, berusaha mengisyaratkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya Yamamoto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ibumu, Tsuna. Kau menyembunyikannya dari kami. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan apa penyakitnya."

"Aku harus mengatakan apa Takeshi? Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah bilang tidak tahu? Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Aku tidak enak melihat makanan ini didiamkan begitu saja." Tsuna meneguk segelas air di atas meja lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kufufu, kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan Tsunayoshi-_kun. _Aku muak melihatmu selalu menghindar seperti ini."

Gokudera memandang Tsuna dengan secercah kilatan sedih di matanya, "Tidak bisakah kau ceritakan Juudaime? Kami ini _guardian_mu bukan?Kami sudah bersamamu bertahun tahun. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi hal seperti ini, seharusnya kau menceritakannya pada kami. Kau mulai berubah sejak kejadian itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Juudaime?!"

**PRANG! **

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memaksaku!? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian mengungkitnya!" Tsuna melempar piring dan gelas di atas meja, ia bangkit dari kursinya, raut wajahnya mengeras secara tiba tiba.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera reflek menghampiri Tsuna, "Kau tidak apa-"

"Jangan sentuh!" Tangan Gokudera ditepis begitu saja saat berniat menyentuh Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Kami tak akan bisa membantumu kalau kau terus menutup diri seperti ini!"

"Bossu.."

Malam itu, mereka melihat _boss _mereka berlari keluar mansion begitu saja, dan nyatanya makanan mereka benar benar teronggok sia sia pada akhirnya.

* * *

Reborn hanya melihat Tsuna yang duduk di pinggir kolam dari kejauhan sebelum menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus, Tsuna. Peluru ini benar benar akan menembus kepalamu jika kau terus begini."

Reborn menyadari pandangan muridnya tentang dunia telah berubah. Tawanya mulai menghilang, terisisihkan oleh segaris senyum tipis yang selalu ia bentuk di bibirnya.

Tsuna seakan mengistirahatkan pita suaranya dari tawa untuk beberapa jangka waktu.

"Kau tidak akan menembakku Reborn."

"Ke mana semua keceriaanmu yang dahulu Tsuna? Kau biasa sudah berteriak jika kuancam seperti itu."

Benar, Reborn tahu betul tentang muridnya ini. Bagaimana sifat kaku dan penakut muridnya itu, semuanya telah tercampur dalam pikirannya. Begitu pekat, sampai Reborn sendiri tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu akan hilang.

"Pita suaraku menolak tertawa ataupun berteriak. Ia tak mau, ia lelah. Aku pun juga lelah."

* * *

Kala itu, langit malam seakan tak bisa redup layak malam lainnya. Langit gelap itu telah dihiasi oleh cerah yang menjelma jadi pemuda karamel manis. Merayakan ulang tahun ke 15 dengan cara tak lazim, Tsuna menyalakan kembang api di tepi pantai.

Saat itu, bola matanya begitu bercahaya sampai Reborn silau melihatnya. Begitu berwarna sampai tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Reborn yang tingkat intelejensinya tak perlu diragukan.

Di sampingnya, ibu dari pemuda cokelat itu ikut menyalakan kembang api. Tak kalah bersinar, Tsuna tertawa bersama orang yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

Malam itu adalah terakhir kali Tsuna melihat iris ibunya yang sama berkilau dengannya itu.

Segala insiden berlangsung begitu cepat layaknya dongeng pasaran yang menusuk hati. Dimulai maman yang hilang kesadaran tepat di depan Tsuna sampai maman yang koma dan dikabarkan tiada tiga bulan setelahnya.

Reborn tak pernah tau penyakit maman sama seperti _guardian_ Tsuna yang lain. Tsuna menyembunyikannya dengan begitu protektif. Bahkan Iemitsu yang notabene suaminya tak tahu menahu akan hal itu.

Iemitsu hanya membisu saat pemakamannya.

'Biarkan jadi misteri. Biarkan jadi misteri. Hal seperti ini harus jadi rahasiaku saja.'

Reborn tak pernah menembus zona larangan Tsuna. Ia tahu jelas Tsuna bukan anak kecil lagi, ia tahu jelas. Maka itu ia biarkan Tsuna menyimpannya.

Reborn punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia membiarkannya.

Namun Reborn punya penyesalan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena seharusnya dahulu ia memaksa Tsuna untuk membongkar semuanya. Tapi sudah terlambat.

Sudah terlambat.

Dinding yang menyembunyikan segala hal kian menguat pondasinya seiring waktu berjalan.

Tak ada jalan bagi Tsuna untuk membongkarnya.

Waktu Tsuna berhenti sejak 4 tahun lalu, ia tak pernah bergerak dan selalu berjalan di waktu yang sama. Ia terjebak dalam labirin kenangan.

Tapi malam ini juga, Reborn mencoba menariknya keluar.

"Bersandar padaku. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sana. Aku akan menarik dan mendorongmu, selama kau jadi muridku tak akan kubiarkan yang lain melumpuhkan gerakmu. Tertawa Tsuna, tertawa sekalipun lidahmu kelu dan pita suaramu tak mau!"

Saat itu di pinggir kolam, sebuah pelukan hangat diterima Tsuna yang menumpahkan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Juudaime _no okaa-san _pasti bahagia di alam sana." Gokudera tersenyum sambil melihat Tsuna yang selesai berdoa di depan peti bertuliskan Nana Sawada.

Hari itu adalah musim semi, seluruh _guardian _Tsuna berdiri mengelilingi peti mati tersebut. Helaian daun rontok berterbangan bebas dan beberapa tersangkut di rambut Tsuna.

Reborn bersandar pada pohon sambil menyingkirkan dedaunan yang menempel pada Leon. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengacak acak rambut Tsuna lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Minna, kalian mau tahu sesuatu?" Tsuna berjongkok dan menyentuh peti mati dengan tatapan nanar.

Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Aku meracuni kaa-san."

**End**

* * *

Yak, saya tau ini gaje x'D Tapi, yap mohon kritik dan sarannya :)


End file.
